The MPEG/3GPP Dynamic Adaptive HTTP Streaming (DASH) standard may define a framework for design of bandwidth-adaptive delivery of streaming content over wireless and wired networks. The MPEG/3GPP DASH standard, however, may not provide a mechanism for sensing and adapting to complexity and quality of the encoded video content. This may introduce certain inefficiencies in the use of network bandwidth resources and may lead to a suboptimal user experience.